falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault 94
(interior) (interior) |keywords = * * * |editor id =Vault94Location }} Vault 94 is a Vault-Tec vault located on the border of the Savage Divide and the Mire regions of Appalachia in 2102. After the release of Nuclear Winter patch 1.2.2.9, the player character is able to visit Vault 94 during vault raids, in groups of 1-4. It will be closed again for an indefinite amount of time with the release of Wastelanders. Background Vault 94 was designed to test the adaptability of non-violent ideological groups when presented with post-apocalyptic societies.Vault 94 terminal entries; Tyrone Hayes' terminal, VAULT 94 OVERSEER INSTRUCTIONS The vault's core values consisted of faith, nonviolence, communal life, and ecological harmony. The residents, endorsed by Antonio Salavar, belonged to an agricultural religious community and were to reinforce their values during the shelter period of one year.Antonio's holotapeVault 94 terminal entries; Community council terminal, Vault 94 Overview In place of an overseer, the vault was governed by a community council system were all residents could participate and conduct community votes. Living quarters were compacted, creating communal residential spaces instead of individual quarters. The vault was also given an abundance of high-value resources, but wasn't provided with any weapons, armor, or other defenses. Residents were encouraged to open the vault to other survivors who would likely be armed and desperate, requiring the community to quickly adapt and modify their belief system to survive. Tyrone Hayes, the sole Vault-Tec employee, was assigned to report Vault 94's progress as its "special" overseer. To reduce interference with the experiment, Hayes was to avoid contact with the residents and maintain his identity as a Vault-Tec maintenance engineer. As the vault was self-governing, he had no authority and was instructed to avoid any role in the council's decision-making process. As multiple mass extinction events were anticipated after the Great War, the primary mission assigned to Vault 94's residents was to monitor and preserve the local ecosystem while assisting other survivors with their needs. The vault included a complete agricultural facility with a massive seed bank containing all known plants suitable for edible or medicinal use.Vault 94 terminal entries; Community council terminal, Vault 94 Mission & Facilities It was also provided with a Garden of Eden Creation Kit in a secure wing of the vault, with access requiring a council vote to prevent misuse.Vault 94 terminal entries; Community Council terminal, 1172: G.E.C.K. Wing Access Authorization The vault's G.E.C.K. wing completed construction in March 2077 and, by June, the unit was fully installed.Vault 94 terminal entries; G.E.C.K. monitoring station terminal, G.E.C.K. System Log On October 21, two days prior to the Great War, Vault-Tec issued orders for staff to finish their assignments and return to Vault-Tec University, with the exception of Tyrone Hayes being ordered to stay behind.Vault 94 terminal entries; Exterior security terminal, Security log - 10/21/77Vault 94 terminal entries; Reception desk terminal, Security log - 10/21/77 On October 23, when the signal came in, Hayes contacted Salavar and the vault's first residents arrived around noon.Vault 94 terminal entries; Exterior security terminal, Security Log - 10/23/77 As radiation began to intensify, Tyrone attempted to stall the door for the rest of the congregation before the failsafes tripped and automatically sealed around 1:30. The second bus arrived at the vault at 3:00, but the door was hardwired to prevent opening until the end of the shelter period, locking the residents outside.Vault 94 terminal entries; Reception desk terminal, Security Log - 10/23/77 While remaining in a state of shock, the residents adjusted to the vault's environment without conflict or outbursts. Pastor Salavar, however, continued to be disdainful toward Hayes, blaming him for the second half of her congregation being locked out.Vault 94 terminal entries; Tyrone Hayes' terminal, Personal Log - 11/2/77 Over time, Tyrone began to integrate into the community against the vault's directive, attending community council meetings, morning services, and even proposing to Angelique Salavar, the pastor's daughter.Vault 94 terminal entries; Tyrone Hayes' terminal, Personal Log - 1/14/78Vault 94 terminal entries; Tyrone Hayes' terminal, Personal Log - 3/6/78Vault 94 terminal entries; Tyrone Hayes' terminal, Personal Log - 5/29/78Vault 94 terminal entries; Tyrone Hayes' terminal, Personal Log - 8/28/78 As the year-long shelter period drew to an end, pastor Salavar proposed an ambassador program to the council, sending residents out to search for survivors and invite them back to the vault.Vault 94 terminal entries; Tyrone Hayes' terminal, Personal Log - 10/5/78 Knowing the community wasn't capable of adapting to the wasteland, Hayes strongly advised against the motion and eventually revealed his role as overseer, presenting Vault-Tec's original instructions.Vault 94 terminal entries; Tyrone Hayes' terminal, Personal Log - 10/16/78 After the motion passed, Tyrone attempted to prepare the residents, unsuccessfully proposing various security measures to the council.Vault 94 terminal entries; Community Council terminal, View Historical Motions Vault 94 reopened on October 23, 2078, a year after the Great War. As per the pastor's initiative, ambassadors where given access codes to open the vault door in place of the standard Pip-boy interface and where sent into the wasteland to invite survivors back to the vault.Vault 94 terminal entries; Reception desk terminal, Vault Door Control InstructionsVault 94 terminal entries; Vault access control terminal, Search Access Code Database One vault dweller, Maria Collins, also established a garden outside the vault to test the contaminated soil.Vault 94 terminal entries; Exterior security terminal, User Log - 10/24/78 Many vault ambassadors, however, were tortured or outright killed by raiders and hung as decorations.Vault 94 ambassador bodies (identifiable by the editor ID) are found in several places across the Savage Divide, dead. In November, a vault ambassador arrived at Harpers Ferry, claiming that the vault had enough supplies to establish a farm to feed the town. The mayor of Harpers Ferry, Miranda Vox, sent a group of survivors back to the vault to investigate the ambassador's claims.Harpers Ferry terminal entries; Miranda's terminal, Vault 94 On November 20, the group arrived at the vault and demanded to know who was in charge. Mike Ramirez sent the survivors to the community council, with the group failing to stop at the weapons check.Vault 94 terminal entries; Reception Log - 11/20/78 At 12:04 PM, suspicious of the community's hospitality and certain they were walking into a trap, the survivor group interrupted the council's meeting. Insisting that the vault's welcoming nature was a shameless trap to lure in trusting wastelanders, the group massacred the council.Vault 94 community council recording The wastelanders eventually gained access to the G.E.C.K. wing with little resistance from the pacifist vault dwellers. At 5:51 PM, assuming the G.E.C.K. was some sort of mind-control machine, the survivors shot the device with a minigun.Vault 94 G.E.C.K. recording This triggered a meltdown of the device's fusion generator, resulting in massive level-6 nuclear explosion with a radiation surge of 7800 rad/s. Significant mutations were expected for any surviving organisms within the affected area, an estimated 5.5 km. A thick fog poured from the vault’s entrance, rapidly intensifying the area’s swampy environment and mutating the region's dense foliage.Harpers Ferry terminal entries; Ella's terminal, Vault 94Abandon house!Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries; Holbrook's terminal, Capital Mail Relay, They've left their bunkers In 2102, the Vault 94 door remained sealed. Entrance required a vault access code, which only ambassadors carried. While the corpses of many vault ambassadors are found scattered across Appalachia, none still carry their access codes. With various states of emergency, Residents can access the vault as "emergency response teams" and maintenance engineers.Vault Mission: Meltdown Vault 63, 96 and 94 are associated with vault raids, challenging team-based quests where an emergency in the vault must be fixed. Player characters are notified through an emergency radio beacon. These are instanced dungeons, where groups of 1-4 can enter and attempt to complete the raid for the chance at unique rewards. Layout The exterior of the vault features a small experimental garden that had been set up by Vault 94 resident Maria Collins to test what crops could still grow in the post-War environment. There is a shallow pool of water near the garden, along with some derelict vehicles, shacks and crates. A cave leads into the Vault 94 entrance. There is a waist deep pool of water in the cave, which is covered from wall to wall with mutated vegetation endemic to the Mire. Occupants All of Vault 94's residents are deceased by 2102. The corpses of 12 unnamed Vault dwellers wearing Vault 94 jumpsuits can be found scattered throughout Appalachia. These are the corpses of the ambassadors that had been sent out by Gabriella Salavar. Notable loot * Antonio's holotape - Holotape. * Pump Alpha shutdown code - Note, obtainable during Vault Mission: Washout. Shuts down pump Alpha. * Pump Beta shutdown code - Note, obtainable during Vault Mission: Washout. Shuts down pump Beta. * Pump Delta shutdown code - Note, obtainable during Vault Mission: Washout. Shuts down pump Delta. * Pump Gamma shutdown code - Note, obtainable during Vault Mission: Washout. Shuts down pump Gamma. * Reactor interlock control key - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Washout. Opens reactor interlock panels. * Tyrone Hayes' password - Holotape, obtainable during Vault Mission: Dead in the Water and Vault Mission: Meltdown. Accesses Tyrone Hayes' terminal and utility room terminal. * Utility interlock key - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Meltdown and Vault Mission: Washout. Accesses utility interlock panel. * Vault 94 access code - Holotape * Vault 94 G.E.C.K. recording - Holotape * Vault 94 community council recording - Holotape * Vault 94 requisition holotapes - Series of five holotapes, obtainable during Vault Mission: Meltdown. * Vault 94 pump restart codes - Note, obtainable during Vault Mission: Dead in the Water. * Vault 94 reactor reset codes - Note, obtainable during Vault Mission: Dead in the Water. * Vault 94 water pressure regulation - Note, obtainable during Vault Mission: Meltdown. * Vault 94 community council recording key - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Dead in the Water. Opens sliding door to Community council chamber. * Vault 94 ID card - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Meltdown. Accesses Vault 94 voting stations. * Vault 94 maintenance engineer's ID card - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Dead in the Water. Accesses ID card reader to Maintenance engineer's room. * Vault 94 maintenance key - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Meltdown. Opens sliding door. * Vault 94 nursery key - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Dead in the Water and Vault Mission: Meltdown. Opens sliding door to nursery. * Vault 94 security ID card - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Meltdown and Vault Mission: Washout. Accesses ID card reader. * Vault 94 storage room key - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Meltdown. Opens sliding door to storage room. * Vault 94 workroom key - Key, obtainable during Vault Mission: Dead in the Water and Vault Mission: Meltdown. Opens sliding door to workroom. Appearances Vault 94 appears in Fallout 76 and its add-on Nuclear Winter. Gallery Current layout F76 Vault 94 Ext.png|Exterior Vault 94 exterior.png|Exterior Vault 94 entrance terminals.png|The first room, with the mission terminals in the corner Vault 94 entrance door.png|The door from the inside Ls vault94.jpg|Vault 94 loading screen FO76NW V94 G.E.C.K. Open.png|The G.E.C.K. containment case, open FO76NW V94 G.E.C.K. Sealed.png|The G.E.C.K. containment case, sealed FO76NW Weedwhacker 94.png FO76NW V94 Cherry.png|A sunken Nuka-Cola Cherry Prior to Nuclear Winter Fo76 Vault 94 exterior 1 BETA.png|The entrance to Vault 94's cave Fo76 Vault 94 exterior 2 BETA.png|Another view of the entrance Fo76 Vault 94 cave BETA.png|The cave and control terminal, with Vault 94's door shrouded in vegetation in the background Vault 94 inside.png|Vault 94 inside Fo76 Vault 94 entrance BETA.png|Vault 94 door References Category:Vault 94 es:Refugio 94 fr:Abri 94 it:Vault 94 pt:Vault 94 ru:Убежище 94 zh:94號避難所